Mock-You Series One
Plot: Series one is based around a core group comprising Paul Benzema (Producer), Heath Williams (Cameraman),' Tommy King' (Boom Mic opperator), Matt Rydell(Voiceover Guy) and Meg Stone (Paul's Personal Assistant) as they follow around hasbin stunt man Danger Dave on his rocky road back to stardom. The story begins with our hapless team being given the honor of documenting the return of an 80s stunt legend "Danger Dave". Dave (a no retired drunk) was forced to give up the rockstar lifestyle after a stunt went wrong in 1984, killing 100 spectators. After months of law suits Dave was left broke and living the life of a nomad. Cue 2012 and Dave feels ready to do what does best. Now nearing 60 and with all his training completely forgotten Dave can't even get out of bed without breaking a bone but that hasn't dappened his spirit. While Dave looks forward to his return to stardom....Paul Benzema is a renowned film maker/producer who can make the biggest flow into a box-office smash. However when the power structure of the studio (Bitstrip Studios) changed, the new studio head, Basillio Raul (a friend of Benzema's) decided not to use the award winning movie maker. Instead Paul was left to fun a small production team for second rate hollywood interviews and TV show's that where beyond save-able. With one phone call Benzema's team was chosen to be the team following Danger Dave on his new found rise to re-fame. The veteran producer however hates this idea. Not because Dave's a drunk who once killed 100 of his own fans (accidently) but because his keen sense tells him this will end badly. Backstory: Paul Benzema began his career in the 1990s as a wonder kid documantarian. After many hits including his award winning "Hey fatty share your cake" - a look at food shortages in third world countries, he decided to go in front of the camera as an actor. While at "Vicky Lee's Stage School", he met Heath and Matt, both wanting the same thing. One week passed and they where kicked out. They where that bad. Paul went back to production and dragged Heath and Matt along for the ride. Heath with not much experience became a cameraman and Matt with an unusual voice, became the Narrator for many of the studios biggest show's/movies. In 2012 Paul expanded his little production crew to include college interm Tommy King and studio hand Meg Stone as his PA. King a film school wannabe usually just lugs around the equipment but for official purposes he is a Boom Mic opperator. Cast: Paul Benzema - The star of the strip, Benzema is a grizzled vet of the movie bizz. He has a keen sense for what makes a block buster and what makes a flop. At a young age Paul was tested by the fine people at MENSA and was even offered a place in their ranks however he rejected it siting "I'm going to follow my heart, not my head". During the 1990s Paul struck up a friendship with Bitstrip writers Basillio Raul and Nikkii Sanchez (The latter he went on to marry) and the three began a tour de force of grade A prime time show's and several award winning movies. In 2004 Paul and Nikkii would devorce when Paul found her with Basillio together. However to this day Paul and Basillio are still good firends, he and Nikkii are barely on speaking terms. It would be not at all if not for their son Jimmy (Paul's adopted son). Heath Williams - Naive young Heath came to hollywood with a song in his heart and a dream in his head. To be the next break out star. That was until he was thrown out of stage school for being "so bad you could kill someone with that acting". During his one week at Vicky Lee's, Heath bonded with Paul and Matt Rydell. Two other bugging actors. They decided to stick together and go into production (something Paul was already familiar with). The only thing Heath was trusted with was operating a camera and only while someone else was around. Since then Paul's been part of the studio's TV devision, working on many of the A-list shows such as Dead Zone. Mainly Heath works alongside Paul doing various documantary work. Matt Rydell - Known to many as "The Voice", and to a select few "dumbass", Matt began his career as an extra in various commercials. Usually the ones involving him sitting there and doing nothing. Something he's good at. During the 90's he hit it big briefly with a catch jingle for Mento's. Then......nothing. Wanting to get back in the game in 2007 Matt signed up for "Vicky Lee's Stage School" along with Heath and Paul. There became known for two things. 1) Following Paul's lead at all times (which makes him seem smarter) and his booming if at some times off putting voice. When he followed Paul and Heath to Bitstrips studios he was spotted by a talent scout who thought he was perfect as a voice over in some animated series. Five years later Matt enjoy's his work, narrating whatever he's given. During the summer of 2009, Matt was involved in an accident when a security guard on a scooter hit Matt and sent him sailing into a catering truck filled with live lobsters. As a private deal with Matt, the studio heads offer him the chance to pitch an idea for a Movie or TV show once a year. In return all Matt has to do is not sue. Meg Stone - Meg was a simple runner for various film crews when she was seen orginising the schedule for other runners by Paul Benzema. After a brief sitdown, Meg was hired as Paul's PA. Mainly because Paul's a mess when it comes to paper work and partly because he likes what he sees. Unbeknownst to Paul Meg likes what she sees in someone else on the crew. Of the crew Meg is the new girl which makes her the outsider in regards to groups social scene. Even the kid Tommy has put in more hours then her making him a more senior member of the group. Tommy King - The chain smoking, foul mouthed, grumpy film student Tommy joined the crew for two reasons. He wanted easy credits and because Paul pays him in smokes. He did also sign up to meet chicks but that dream faded away into the night after 100+ rejections from his female co-workers. Tommy's main job in the group is to carry whatever he's given around to make the rest of the groups jobs easier. His official role is to hold the Boom Mic during shoots. Something he secretly prides himself on. When not working Tommy hangs out with Matt on the studio, just shooting the breeze. Although he may look more in place in a death metal concert, Tommy is actually a huge movie nerd. His enclycopedic knowlage of film staggers even the movie buff of the group Benzema many a time. Danger Dave - Although he's the focuse of the groups current project, Dave isn't actuall the star here. He's simply this series prime story. Dave's a once legenday, now failed stunt man. His biggest credits include "You die now", "You die now II" and "To Vengance with Love". In 1984 he went on a world wide tour, performing amazing stunts and jumps. In late 84 his tour ended with the death of 100 fans. After a international law suit Dave was pennyless. He went off the grid and became a hermit. Eventually in 2011 his agent got in touch with him and after several months of negotiations a documentary was put on the table. Missing the old days Dave decided to go back on the road and do it.